Loud And Clear
by Taija299
Summary: Things get hot in the observation room and Castle decides he wants to make Beckett scream. Pure smut.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't profit from it.

**A/N: **My first Castle fic, wohoo! Just some fun Caskett smut, written as a response to this prompt at Livejournal: _"Castle/Beckett - End up heavy petting/having full sex in the observation room while someone (Ryan and/or Esposito) are conducting a real interrogation at the same time. Beckett tells him they have to be silent, Castle decides he wants to make her scream. Authors choice if he makes her or not."_

* * *

Kate Beckett closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The sound of fingers drumming on glass was slowly driving her crazy and her sharp glares seemed to have no effect on the man leaning against the two-way mirror.

_I'm just going to count to ten.. backwards.. in Latin.._

The drumming got louder and was joined by off-key humming that oddly resembled the Saved by the Bell theme.

_Oh, screw this._

"Castle, stop." She gave in and turned around to face the impatient author.

Castle straightened his back, satisfied that he finally got the detective's full attention. "But I'm bored", he complained with a childish pout. "Where's the twist, the sudden realization?"

They had spent the last half an hour in the precinct's observation room, watching Ryan and Esposito interrogate a young artist who was suspected of killing his cheating girlfriend. Right now, they were just waiting for him to confess or the fingerprint results to come back – whichever would happen first. Every clue pointed to the same person and it looked like the murder was about to be shelved as one of those boringly straightforward cases that never found their way to the pages of Castle's books.

"Sometimes there is no twist." She crossed her arms over her red blouse and gave the man a look that could only be described as disapproving. "In case you've forgotten, catching the killer is our goal – we should be happy when it's this easy."

"Sure, that's the destination – but that doesn't mean the journey can't be fun." Castle took a step forward and smiled suggestively. "We could make it fun."

Beckett rolled her eyes and was about to make a witty comeback when he closed the distance between them and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She instinctively leaned closer, drawn by the familiar heat of his body, and silently cursed the way her lover was able to drain all willpower out of her without having to utter a single word.

She saw a small smirk cross Castle's face just before he lowered his head and brought his lips to her neck, kissing and licking all the way down to the collarbone and then back up again, occasionally biting the skin.

"Rick..", Beckett breathed and tilted her head to the side to give him a better access. She was about to lose herself in the moment when she felt a rough hand sneak its way under her blouse.

She gave Castle a small push and he pulled back but kept his hand where it was. "What do you think you're doing?" Her face was flushed and she found herself missing his talented lips on her skin.

"Come on, I know you want it." To make any objections pointless, Castle swiftly opened the top button of her black pants and slipped a hand inside, immediately feeling the warmth of her wetness. He pushed two fingers past the swollen lips and slowly circled around her entrance. "So wet already", he whispered huskily, lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

Beckett bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping but her hips betrayed her and bucked against the teasing hand, begging for more. Castle laughed and withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and sucking the juices off. That motion, together with the pure lust that was clouding his eyes, made Beckett shudder with desire.

Then she was pushed against the glass and Castle's hands were all over her, and oh god, there was that mouth again, licking, making her squirm. She tried to think rationally, but her professional self was slowly being taken over by the sheer pleasure running through her body.

Beckett let out a gasp when Castle's fingers found her nipple and pinched it hard. With their bodies pressed tightly together, she could feel his hard-on pushing against her stomach, craving for attention. She tried to reach for the zipper of his jeans but to her surprise, Castle stopped her.

"Turn around." His words resembled more of a growl and before she could say a word, she was grabbed by the shoulder and flipped around. Beckett had managed to forget all about the interrogation and now that she was facing the other room, her hands against the cold glass, she felt exposed but strangely turned on. The detective partners were still busy with the suspect, oblivious of what was going on just a few feet away from them.

Castle leaned against his lover so that his lips were right above her ear and fondled her breasts through her blouse.

"We need to be quiet", Beckett panted. The two-way mirror blocked out most of the noise from their side but it certainly wasn't sound-proof, and Castle had the ability to draw noises out of her that she didn't even know she could make – _loud_ noises.

He reached down to unfasten his jeans and Beckett used the opportunity to remove her own pants. They had just hit the floor when she felt his erection prodding her entrance. Castle's cock was of impressive length and it had taken Beckett a good while to get used to being filled so completely, but she tried her best not to show it – the man was arrogant enough as it was.

"Quiet?" Castle positioned his hands on her hips and licked his lips. "I think I'd rather make you scream." In one motion, he thrust his hips forward and buried himself deep inside Beckett, who cried out and arched her back.

"Oh fuck, Kate", Castle groaned as he was surrounded by the wet warmth. "You feel so amazing."

The only response he got from the woman under him was a breathless moan and her hips pushing back, wanting more of that incredible mixture of pleasure and pain. Reading her thoughts, Castle pulled his cock nearly all the way out, waited a few seconds till Beckett was whimpering in desperation and then slammed back in, drawing another yell from her.

"Rick.. ah, please Rick!" He loved hearing his name escape from her lips. Beckett had stuck to the habit of calling him 'Castle' and only used his first name when they were intimate, which made it all more special.

Castle lowered his hand and started rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb while the other hand rested on her hip, supporting their bodies as he continued pounding into the tightness.

"Oh god." Beckett's fingers clawed at the glass, eyes shut and hips rocking back and forth, caught between wanting his cock deeper inside of her and trying to push against his hand. The pleasure was overwhelming and she was finding it harder and harder to think straight.

"You love the feeling of someone watching us, don't you?" She didn't even have to look at the man behind her to know he was smirking. Ever since the two finally confessed their feelings to each other and ended up naked on a kitchen counter, Castle had realized that nothing turned the detective on like dirty talk - and he if someone had a way with words.

"Knowing that anyone could walk through that door and see you being taken against the mirror, completely lost in pleasure." The way she tightened around his cock when he whispered out the words proved just how right he was.

"Stop.. I-I can't.." The sweet friction of his cock sliding in and out of her was becoming too much bear and she didn't want the whole precinct to hear her climax, but Castle ignored her pleas and started thrusting even faster.

"Come for me."

Beckett moaned and then she was coming, bucking against the thumb that was tortuously teasing her clit. She knew her screams were echoing through the room but she found it hard to care when the violent orgasm took over her body and made it shake and tremble with ecstasy.

The feeling of her inner muscles tightening around him pushed Castle over the edge as well and with a few more thrusts he emptied himself inside Beckett, accompanied with a loud groan.

Had either of them been in the condition to pay attention to their surroundings, they would've noticed Ryan and Esposito turn around in their chairs, eyebrows raised.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Castle asked, running a hand through his hair. "Did he confess?"

Esposito nodded. "Loud and clear." He shared a knowing grin with his partner and Beckett suddenly felt the strong urge to have a private moment with the coffee machine.


End file.
